1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a plasma display panel, and also a driving circuit and a display apparatus using thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in the structure of an AC type plasma display apparatus having three electrodes, for example, the display panel is built up with electrodes for use in addressing (i.e., address electrodes) and two (2) kinds of electrodes for use in discharging for display (i.e., X electrodes and Y electrodes) aligned within the same plane, but being disposed on the respective substrates opposing to each other, separately. In driving for displaying a picture thereon, after conducting initialization upon cells by applying initialization pulses onto the two (2) kinds of display electrodes (thus, the X electrodes and the Y electrodes), addressing is conducted corresponding to the picture signal, by applying both addressing pulses and scanning pulses, upon the basis of the picture signal, onto the address electrodes and the one of the display electrodes (thus, the Y electrodes), respectively. And, thereafter, with applying sustain pulses onto the two (2) kinds of the display electrodes (thus, the X electrodes and the Y electrodes), alternately or one by one, the display discharge is carried out, where the discharges must be sustained between the both electrodes.
In the conventional art mentioned above, because of such the structure that surface discharge is conducted between the two (2) kinds of display electrodes aligned within the same plane (thus, the X electrodes and the Y electrodes), sufficient luminous efficiency and/or brightness cannot be obtained therein. For the purpose of an increase in the brightness mentioned above, for example, voltage of the sustain pulses must be made high enough, therefore it results in an increase of electric power consumption, incidentally. On the other hand, for increasing up the luminous efficiency, the sustain pulse must be lowered, so as to reduce the space charge accumulated therein, therefore it is in the relationship conflicting with an improvement on the brightness. Accordingly, a problem to be solved by the present invention is, in details thereof, to improve both the brightness and the luminous efficiency at the same time, but without increasing the sustain voltage. In particular, in a case where a capacity between the electrodes, such as the address electrode and the display electrode is large, it brings about upraise in the sustain pulse, thereby ending up to an increase of the electric power consumption.
Reduction in the contrast is caused mainly due to a factor of luminous discharge occurring during the time-period when all write-in is carried out for each sub-filed. Other problem to be solved by the present invention is, in more details, to realize the all write-in without causing such the luminous discharge, or reduction in the number of the occurring luminous discharges.